Une vie de mensonge
by Angele44
Summary: Pas réellement de résumé pour le moment à voir par la suite ce sera une histoire a chapitre. Un slash HP/DM avec un fond de BZ/RW. Ah et ce sera un UA
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

\- Allo Harry ? C'est Ron. Je ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que ce devait être ton soir de congé mais... Il continua d'une voix hésitante. Blaise m'a invité à dîner au resto et...

\- Ron... Je... Commença doucement Harry.

\- Oh aller Harry s'il te plait ! Fais moi une fleur ! Juste pour ce soir, et puis tu sais qu'il n'est pas au courant...

\- Ron.. J'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir... Soupira Harry même si c'etait totalement faux et qu'ils le savaient tout les deux...

Harry passait ses journées seul et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Occasionnellement il lui arrivait d'aller au cinéma quand la bande annonce d'un film avait attirée son attention, mais la plupart du temps il préférait être tranquille à flâner dans les allées des rues du centre ville en faisant du lèche-vitrines et en essayant surtout de faire abstraction des regards insistants des passants qui se retournaient sans cesse sur son passage.

Il savait qu'il n'etait pas laid mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il attirait autant l'attention lui qui se trouvait bien trop petit et chétif pour son âge. Il allait comme même sur ses 25 ans. Alors que ceux ci ne voyait en fait qu'un magnifique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'allure juvénile, aux cheveux aubruns mi-long et aux mystérieux yeux vert qui faisait chavirait leur cœur (bien que le principal concerné ne se rendait absolument pas compte du charme qu'il dégageait).

Tous les jours à 19h précise il commençait son travail sauf le jeudi soir où il rentrait chez lui, mettait de la musique douce, faisait réchauffer un plat tout prêt au micro onde avant de prendre une douche et d'aller ce coucher. Il n'avait pas une vie très palpitante, on pouvait même dire par certains aspects qu'il avait une existence morose, mais il s'en fichait cela lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Harry... Je suis ton meilleur ami, s'il te plaît, je te revaudrai ça ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il...

\- D'accord ! D'accord Ron ! Céda Harry. Mais tu me le revaudrai !

\- Pas de soucis mec ! Je savais que tu dirais oui j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec le boss !S'exclama son ami aux anges.

Harry soupira décidément Ron ne le connaissez que trop bien. Son ami avait l'air sur un nuage depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blaise quelques semaines plutôt. Cependant il espérait que Ron ne finirait pas le cœur brisé quand son petit ami saurait...

\- Ça à l'air de devenir sérieux avec Blaise... Il faudra bien un jour que tu lui dises...

\- Je sais Harry... J'ai déjà essayé mais... Comment veux tu avouer à ton petit copain accessoirement flic que tu travailles au "Libertin" et que tu te fais passer dessus pour quelques billets verts...

\- Je sais Ron... Bon je te laisse mec sinon je vais arrivé en retard et tu connais le patron...

Et il raccrocha il espérait sincèrement que son meilleur ami ne se brûlerait pas les ailes. Après tout comment réagiriez vous si vous apprenez que votre amant est une "pute" de luxe...

À suivre...

Et voilà après plusieurs années de silence radio j'ai décidé de me relancer dans l'ecriture avec ce nouveau projet... Concernant les autres fanfictions je ne suis pas sûre que je les reprendrais a voir une fois que j'aurais fini cette histoire l'avenir nous le dira :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Harry noua ses cheveux mi long avec un petit cordon de cuir et soupira.

\- Dire que je vais devoir reprendre du service ce soir. J'aurai pû être tranquille ce soir voir même aller voir le dernier film en vogue. Pour un peu je t'en voudrais presque Ron. Murmura-t-il agacer.

Tout était dans le presque car Ron était son seul et unique ami et il savait pertinemment que quoi que lui demanderai le roux il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Ron avait toujours était la pour lui depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Déambulant jusqu'à son lieu de travail il se perdit dans ses pensées. Ron et lui s'etaient rencontrés plusieurs années auparavant et il s'en souvenait quand si c'etait hier

Harry s'arracha la si reconnaissable chemise bleue et blanche à carreaux avant d'enfiler prestement le jean et la chemise blanche a manche courte qu'il avait piqué en douce dans le vestiaire des infirmiers le matin même. Les vêtements étaient un peu grands mais tant pis ils feraient l'affaire pour le moment.

\- Je n'irais pas là-bas, pesta-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et souffla de soulagement. Mme pomfresh avait beau être au petit soin pour lui, Harry ne voulait pas tomber sur elle au moment de mettre enfin la clé des champs. Bien sur il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas une très bonne idée mais il n'en pouvait plus de l'odeur inseptisée et les murs blancs de sa chambre d'hopital.

Il s'y était réveillée 2 mois auparavant d'apres ce que le jeune homme avait compris. Harry avait été sauvé par un bon samaritain qui passait par la au moment ou l'accident avait eu lieu. Ses parents étaient morts sur le coup et le chauffard qui avait causé le carambolage avait pris la fuite sans aucun scrupule et n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Le jeune adolescent était resté plusieurs mois plongé dans un profond coma avant de de se réveiller un beau matin d'été avec pour seul et unique souvenir : son prénom. La police avait bien entendu fait plusieurs jours de recherche pour savoir si il restait quelque part de la famille du jeune en vie mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Et la mémoire du jeune homme n'était pas revenu (les médecins leur confièrent même que Harry ne se rappèlerait probablement jamais de son ancienne vie), si bien que les forces de l'ordes et les médecins se décidèrent de faire appel aux services sociaux. Ceux-ci devait l'ammener le matin même à l'orphelinat ST BRUTUS, un orphelinat pour jeunes delincants. Harry n'avait a leur connaissance aucun casier judiciaire mais il ne restait de la place que dans ce seul orphelinat.

\- C'est bien ma vaine un orphelinat pour delincants ! C'est mort je n'irais pas là-bas !

Sur de sa décision il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le couloir, inspira un bon coup et pris la poudre d'escampette.

Il avait marché plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant la gare de la ville. De là il était monté dans le premier train en partance de Londres. Malheureusement les rues de Londres n'etaient pas les rues les plus sûres la nuit tombée et il l'avait appris à ces dépends...

\- Tiens, tiens mais que voilà un bien charmant jeune homme ! As tu de la famille mon petit ?

Harry ne répondit pas bien trop effrayé par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Mon nom est Voldemort et à partir de maintenant tu seras ma propriété !

Et avant même qu'il pû réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivé il fut marqué avant de se retrouver tout aussi vite sur le trottoir. Même si il avait voulu s'echapper Voldemort était un homme alors bien trop influent pour pouvoir s'en défaire. Harry avait récolté nombre de cicatrice avant de faire comme les autres dans sa situation, baisser les bras. Et c'est là qu'il rencontra Ron. Ron était un jeune qui avait à peu près son âge qui avait atterri là par la force des choses. Ron n'en parlait jamais mais de ce qu'il avait compris ses parents l'avaient en quelque sorte "vendu" pour rembourser leur dette auprès de leur proxénète.

Un beau jour (et Harry bénissait ce jour) il s'etait fait coffré pour meurtre et avait pris perpétuité. Ses prostitués eux n'avaient pris que quelques mois de sursis. Malheureusement un des macs avait réussi à passer entre les mails du filet. Greyback etait un homme intelligent bien décidé à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs de son maître il réussi à se mettre plusieurs hommes influents du congrès dans sa poche. Il avait réussi à monter sa petite affaire, un bar à hôte s'appellant "Le Libertain". Bien sur les policiers savaient ce qui se tramait sous la couverture de ce bar mais Greyback ayant plusieurs ministres dans ces "contacts" n'avait jamais été réellement ennuyé. Les preuves disparaissaient avant même de se retrouver sur le bureau du commissaire.

Harry et Ron les deux amis inséparables commencèrent donc à travailler en tant que "serveur" bien sur les deux frères de cœurs ne pouvaient rien refuser à Greyback sous peine de repraissailles. Heureusement pour eux Greyback etait un peu plus "humain" que Voldemort il voulait que sa marchandise soit en bon état afin d'appater de bons clients. Ils avaient donc le privilèges de bénéficier d'une soirée de congé et d'un studio miteux chacun...

Harry sorti de ses sombres pensées à l'instant même où il arriva devant la devanture du bar. Celui ci ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais l'interieur etait sans contexte luxueux et raffiné. Greyback ne visait pas n'importe quelle clientèle.

Le jeune brun soupira de lassitude et entra. Il espérait que de son côté Ron passait du bon temps avec son amant. Il était heureux que Ron soit tombé amoureux même si il aurait plus simple que son "ami" ne soit pas policier. Malgré tout il espérait au fond de lui que Blaise arriverait à sortir son frère de cœur de cette situation détestable dans laquelle ils étaient depuis une bonne dizaine d'année.

Harry chassa ses dernières pensées loin de lui avant de se changer et de coller un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il détestait ce travail !

La soirée défila rapidement Greyback n'etait pas mécontent que Harry remplace le rouquin. Le brun attirait bien plus de clients c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait guère rechigné à l'echange Apres tout tant que l'argent rentrait... Ce soir là Harry n'alla que 3 fois dans les chambres. Il regarda l'heure et fut heureux de voir qu'il était déjà 4h30 il se changea rapidement bien décidé à rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui Pour prendre une douche et enfin pouvoir dormir.

Au moment où il s'appretait enfin à partir des sirènes retentirent. Ce fut la panique. Tous les clients avaient tentés de sortir par la petite porte arrière. Ils voulaient a tout pris éviter que la presse à scandale en fasse des choux gras. Malheureusement pour eux les policiers avaient bien fait leur travail. Toutes les issues étaient cernées, impossible de fuir.

Une dizaine d'agent entrèrent comme un seul homme dans le bar. Celui qui semblait être leur chef pris aussitôt la parole.

\- Les mains sur les têtes ! On vous amène tous au poste !

Harry etait désespéré lui qui ne rêvait que de son lit fut embarqué comme les autres, direction le commissariat du centre ville.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Draco pesta. Blaise c'etait bien foutu de lui une fois de plus. Dire qu'il avait accepté de changer sa nuit de garde avec lui pensant être relativement tranquille. Ce n'etait pas dans son habitude d'accepter ce genre de changement de dernière minute, mais puisque leur équipe venait tout juste de résoudre une affaire de cambriolage qui leur avait pris la tête durant de longues semaines, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas grand risque de se faire appeler et déranger pendant son sommeil.

\- Tu me le payeras Zabini ! Foi de Malfoy ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de remettre tant bien que mal ses cheveux blonds en une coiffure a peut près potable.

Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour revêtir son uniforme avant de prendre sa plaque, son étui et son revolver. Tandis qu'il se mettait en marche vers son bureau il continua à marmonner en invectivant contre son collègue qui devait passer sa soirée à comptait fleurette alors que lui se retrouvait au boulot. Non pas qu'il fut jaloux. Il y avait bien eu un temps durant lequel il avait collectionner les coups d'un soir mais à 28 ans il se jugeait trop vieux pour ce genre de frivolité. Il estimait avoir passer l'age pour ce genre de bêtise, il n'était plus un adolescent soumis au caprice de ses hormones.

\- 3h du matin ! Dire que je devrais être au chaud dans mon lit !

Il venait tout juste de s'affaler sans la moindre classe dans son fauteuil (et tanpis pour les préceptes de bonne conduite d'un Malfoy !) quand soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas le faisant sursauter.

\- QUOI ENCORE !? Rugit-il

\- Et bien toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois...

Devant la voix froide et cassante de son supérieur, il se reprit aussitôt. Il n'allait pas non plus se mettre son patron a dos par dessus le marché. Il comptait bien l'avoir cette future promotion

A à peine 30 ans avait déjà derrière lui un début de carrière exemplaire. Après avoir décroché son BAC ES avec mention il avait passé son concours avec succès avant de terminé l'ecole de police major de sa promotion. De la il avait aisément gravit les échelons un à un avant de devenir l'un des enquêteurs les plus brillant de sa génération. Si bien qu'il serait sûrement promu pour devenir chef de sa propre équipe lorsque son supérieur Severus Snape prendrait sa retraite.

Draco avait dû travailler dur pour en arrivait la mais avec le soutien infaillible de ses trois amis Nott Théodore, Zabini Blaise et Pansy Parkinson rencontré à l'ecole de police et qui étaient devenus depuis ses collègues. Ses longues années de labeur lui avaient parues être une partie de plaisir. Il avait eu bien plus de mal avec son père Lucius Malfoy, PDG d'une des plus grandes banques de Londres, avec qui il avait dû batailler ferme. En effet son paternel l'avait tarabusté pour qu'il suive son chemin. A savoir faire une grande école de commerce à l'etranger avant de rentrer au pays et obtenir un poste dans l'entreprise familiale. Lucius avait bien vite déchanté devant la détermination de son enfant et fut contraint de se résigner après nombres disputes houleuses et accepter le choix de son fils. Draco avait toujours été têtu et surtout il était épris de justice depuis son plus jeune âge. Plus jeune déjà il rêvait de devenir policier afin de faire le ménage dans la société anglaise qu'il considérait corrompue jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout le plus vieux ne s'etait pas totalement fait une raison à ce que la tête de la Banque "Malfoy Père et Fils" revienne au main d'un inconnu. Il espérait secrètement que son fils se lasserait un jour de jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs et retrouverait la raison avant de suivre ses traces.

\- Désolé Monsieur... Je ne suis pas très bien réveillé...

\- Severus, Draco ! Lui répondit ce dernier pas dupe pour un sous. Très bien j'en reviens donc au sujet principal, continua-t-il. Nous avons enfin les preuves suffisantes pour coincé Greyback. Le procureur vient de nous donner à l'instant son accord pour une perquis et une mise aux arrêts de ce salaud et de ses clients ! On va pouvoir faire une petite descente au "Libertin" ! Termina son supérieur d'un ton joyeux.

Et joyeux il l'etait sans aucun doute. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait coincé ce fumier de Greyback. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Severus avait en horreur c'etait bien le proxénétisme.

\- Appel Theo, BLaise et Pansy sur le champs, je veux mon équipe au complet ! Je vais enfin faire tombé ce pourri ! Je vous laisse préparer le terrain pour les gardes d'av ! Je pars dans une demie heure. Le temps de boucler tous ces sales rats je devrais être rentré au plus tard vers 5h00.

Draco soupira encore une tonne de travail mais tant pis, il espérait pouvoir déranger Blaise dans un moment intime. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu de bonne humeur et ce fut avec un sourire un peu mesquin qu'il composa le numéro de son collègue et ami.

\- Blaise ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espere ? Fit-il un poil sarcastique.

\- Hein ?! Draco ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi...

\- Ramène toute suite tes fesses au bureau, le coupa le son ami. Ordre du chef ! Ils font une descente au Libertin !

\- Quoi ?!

Draco entendit un bruit sourd avant d'entendre Blaise jurer. Nul doute que dans sa précipitation ce dernier avait du s'etaler de tout son long sur le sol.

\- Merde ! Très bien je préviens Ron et j'arrive !

Et il raccrocha subitement avant même que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond était étonné du genre à entretenir des relations plus poussées que le coup d'une nuit. Cependant cela faisait plusieurs fois de suite qu'il voyait ce fameux "Ron" si ça continuait ça finirait par devenir sérieux entre eux. Réprimant ses questions il se promit de cuisiner son collègue plus tard. Il passa rapidement les autres coups de fil avant d'aller préparer les salles d'interrogatoires...

Une heure plus tard alors que les collègues de Draco venaient juste d'arriver depuis seulement quelques minutes, leur patron reveint avec un sourire triomphant. Il s'ensuivit a sa suite un flot incessant de policiers et prévenus qui se déversait au sein du commissariat.

\- La presse va en faire des choux gras, murmura theo a sa collègue Pansy la seule femme de leur équipe.

\- Sûr ! Affirma-t-elle. Il y a la crème de la crème !

\- Ministres, sénateurs, députés... Et bah yen a qui se gêne pas dit donc ! Et dire que la plupart vont repartir blanc comme neige c'est rageant ! N'est ce pas Draco ? Demanda Blaise à son ami. Draco ?...

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Intriguer Blaise se retourna vers son ami. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Le jeune blond d'habitude si sûr de lui était devenu livide tandis qu'une fugace lueur de tristesse et d'etonnement passa dans ces yeux gris orages.

\- Euh Draco ? Ça va ? S'enquit son ami en le voyant commencer a trembler légèrement.

Mais son ami ne sembla pas l'entendre il se mît à haleter imperceptiblement tandis qu'un prénom s'echappa bien malgré de ses fines lèvres dans un gémissement.

-... Ha... Harry ?...

A suivre !

Non on ne tue pas l'auteur surtout si vous voulez la suite je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain alors la suite viendra au plus tard dimanche soir :) j'espere en tout cas pour les rares lecteurs que ce début vous plait :) Enjoy ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Jessiluck :) premier review :) Merci pour tes encouragements :) Si tu as la moindre question n'hesite pas ^^**_

 ** _et maintenant la suite ! :)_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 3_**

Harry réprima un bâillement tout en regardant furtivement autour de lui. Il savait par avance que la plupart des "clients" du Libertin seraient rentrés chez eux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais il savait également que cela ne serait pas son cas. Après tout il n'etait ni connu, ni influent. Il allait donc passer au minimum la journée coincé ici, avant de se faire interroger durant de longues heures puis présenté à un juge qui déciderait de son triste sort.

Le jeune homme gémit possédant déjà un casier judiciaire, il avait de grande chance de finir quelques mois à l'ombre. Il n'y passerait pas des années.

\- Je ne suis pas un voleur et encore moins un meurtrier ! Juste une putain... Pensa-t-il tristement.

La seul peur qu'il avait été d'etre incarcéré dans la même prison que Voldemort. Auquel cas il ne donnait pas très cher de sa peau.

Un garde approcha.

\- Monsieur Evans. Vous avez le droit de téléphoner à quelqu'un.

Harry suivit l'agent dénommé Nott (il avait vu son nom sur l'uniforme de ce dernier) dans une pièce simple comprenant une seule minuscule fenêtre pourvue de barreaux. Au milieu se tenait un simple bureau sur lequel reposait un vieux téléphone sans fil.

\- Je vous laisse. Je resterai derrière la porte, indiqua t'il.

Harry vit Nott patienter tout en le regardant à travers la porte en Plexiglas. Avec ce coup de téléphone il aurait pu appeler un avocat, mais n'en connaissant aucun il composa le premier numéro qu'il lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ron ?

\- Allo ? Harry ? Il est même pas 7h du mat un problème vieux ?

\- Je suis au commissariat... Ils ont fait une descente au Libertin...

\- Merde ! J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Calme toi Ronny. Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Tenta de le rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Oh Harry je suis tellement désolé... Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'échanger...

\- Non Ron ! Le coupa le brun. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça on savait que ça pouvait arriver je t'interdis de te ramener ici ! Imagine que tu croises ton petit ami flic !

Harry connaissait son ami par cœur. Il ne voulait pas que le rouquin fasse une bêtise et le rejoigne.

\- Mais Harry...

\- Ne t'inquietes pas Ron tout va bien. Vraiment ça va aller.

Il entendit quelques coups à la porte, se retourna et vit l'agent Nott lui faire signe qu'il devait mettre un terme à l'entretient téléphonique.

\- Écoute Ron fais toi discret. Je te recontacte des que je peux. Je t'aime mon frère. Finit-il en raccrochant le cœur serré.

Nott revient dans la pièce et le ramena dans sa cellule. De nouveau enfermé Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette vie. Bien des fois il avait d'y mettre un terme, mais à chaque fois Ron l'avait retrouvé à temps. A croire que même la mort ne voulait pas de lui. Il était condamné a rester une putain pour le reste de sa vie, à vendre son corps pour quelques pièces... Résigné et abattu il finit par s'endormir dans cette position non conscient _des_ larmes amères qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

NDA : J'arrete ? Non ? Encore un peu alors ^^

Pendant ce temps là Draco de son côté avait repris contenance après le départ du brun ne faisant fit des questions insistantes de son ami Blaise.

\- Drak ? T'es sur que ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Oui Blaise... J'ai juste cru voir...

\- Oui ? L'encouragea ce dernier.

\- Non rien... Laisse tomber...

Draco était encore perturbé par la vision du jeune homme brun quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant un bref instant il avait cru reconnaître Harry Potter. Mais c'etait tout simplement impossible. Harry est ses parents avaient disparus du jour au lendemain peu avant les 16 ans du fils Potter. Ce soudain départ avait laissé Draco dans un état catastrophique proche de la dépression.

Il se rappelait encore de leur rencontre. Les deux s'etaient vu pour la première fois au CDI de leur lycée alors que le blond était en terminal et le plus jeune en seconde. Au moment où Draco avait croisé les magnifiques yeux émeraudes du brun il était littéralement tombé sous son charme. Draco avait senti fondre la glace qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur a cause du regard envoûtant du jeune Potter. Pourtant avant cette rencontre il s'etait promis de ne jamais se faire avoir par cette connerie qu'on appelait "l'amour". Le divorce de ses parents lui avait laissé un goût amer il ne voulait pas terminé comme eux à se déchirer pour un rien. Mais ça c'etait avant. Avant qu'Harry s'empare de son cœur. Draco avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il avait soigneusement caché pendant plusieurs mois. Le blond voulait attendre les examens de fin d'années avant de se déclarer. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Oh, il avait bien tenté de retrouver la trace de ce dernier. Mais c'etait sans espoir. Personnes ne savaient ce qu'il était advenu des Potter. Un peu comme ci ils n'avaient jamais existé. Lucius avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de son fils, mais devant le silence de son enfant il avait fini par laissé tomber. Cette malheureuse expérience avait brisé son cœur et détruit ses dernières illusions sur l'amour.

Apres ça il se mît a enchaîner les coups d'un soir en espérant pouvoir combler le vide qui s'était créé en lui. En vain. Il se réfugia dans son travail en se promettant de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux. Il l'avait tenue cette promesse pendant 10 ans et même si le vide était toujours présent il était hors de question que le premier brun aux yeux verts sorti dont ne sait où lui fasse perdre la raison. Sûr de ce fait il entraîna Blaise a sa suite.

\- Allez Zabini on a du boulot !

Blaise toujours en proie à ces questions préféra ne rien dire et laisser couler. De toute façon quand Malfoy fils le voulait il pouvait être aussi muet qu'une tombe.

NDA : vous en voulez plus ? D'accord :)

Plusieurs heures plus tard Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par une jeune femme.

\- Harry Evans ?

Harry les yeux encore embués de sommeil acquiesça.

\- C'est votre tour ! Veuillez me suivre.

Harry remarqua qu'il était seul. Il avait dû dormir longtemps. Il suivit la policière qui l'entraina dans une série de couloir avant de s'arreter devant une porte close.

\- C'est ici ! Entrez !

Le brun obéit et se retrouva dans une salle sombre sans fenêtre. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une table, trois chaises et un immense miroir qui s'etendait tout le long d'un des murs. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage il décida de s'asoir sur l'une des chaises en se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

De l'autre côté du miroir. Draco senti son cœur se pincer imperceptiblement. Les yeux encore rougit d'Harry ne laisser aucun doute que ce dernier avait pleurer. La chance n'etait décidément pas de son côté il avait espérer ne pas être celui qui l'interrogerait.

\- C'est le dernier ? Se força-t-il a demander.

\- Oui mon pote ! Lui répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Dernier interrogatoire et tu pourras retrouver ton lit !

La journée avait été longue. Blaise n'attendait qu'une chose rentrer chez lui pour se perdre dans les bras de son jeune amant a qui il avait demandé de l'attendre.

\- Tu fais lequel ? Le mauvais ou le gentil flic ?

\- Aucun je ne suis pas d'humeur, rétorqua Draco.

Blaise fut surpris d'ordinaire son ami était le premier a vouloir endosser le rôle du méchant pour pousser les prévenus dans leur dernier retranchement et les faire craquer.

\- D'accord comme tu voudras... Allez on y va !

Ils sortirent de la salle d'observation pour se rendre dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Harry Evans ? Commenca Blaise.

\- Oui ? Répondit précipitamment Harry en levant les yeux vers les deux agents qui venaient de rentrer.

Harry fut mortifié de reconnaître l'amant de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement mais Ron lui avait montré une photo de son petit ami quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-il mentalement. Il ne pas faire de lien entre moi et Ron !

Sans se rendre compte du malaise d'Harry, Blaise poursuivit.

\- Je me présente agent Zabini. Et voici l'agent Malfoy reprit il en désignant son collègue.

Harry contempla le deuxième agent et pour la première fois de sa vie son cœur rata un battement.

\- Un ange... C'est un ange... Pensa-t-il.

Sans conteste l'agent Malfoy était le plus bel homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Grand, les cheveux blonds limite blancs, finement musclé et possédant des yeux du plus beaux gris qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dans lesquels il voulait se noyer. L'agent Malfoy représentait la version vivante qu'il s'etait faite un jour d'un ange qui viendrait le sauver pour le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait. Harry senti un long frisson remonter le long de son dos et déglutit difficilement en essayant de se reconcentrer sur Zabini.

\- Bien Monsieur Evans devons nous attendre l'arrivee de votre avocat ?

\- Mon avocat ? Non, lui répondit Harry. Je n'en ai pas et je n'en veux pas.

A ces mots, Draco sorti de son mutisme sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement.

\- Vous ne voulez même pas d'un avocat commis d'office ?

Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit d'un air triste et désabusé.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je sais déjà que je vais être incarcéré de toute façon alors autant éviter de la paperasse inutile...

Blaise voulu lui répondre mais Draco pris les devant. Les yeux tristes du jeune homme lui avait serré le cœur.

\- Monsieur Evans. Vous n'allez pas être incarcéré. Vous n'êtes accusé de rien. Au contraire, la seule chose que nous voulons c'est votre témoignage sur vos activités... "Professionnelles"...

Harry rougit sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Pas qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu il n'etait pas un idiot. Ils savaient que les agents s'étaient renseignés sur lui. Mais c'était une chose de savoir que des "inconnus" s'étaient renseigné sur son compte mais s'en était une autre de leur raconter son quotidien et ce qu'il faisait de son corps.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ? Murmura Harry gêné.

\- A vrai dire Monsieur Evans nous savons déjà tout. Les pratiques de Greyback sont loin d'etre inconnues dans notre service. Malheureusement nous avons besoin de témoignages. Ceux ci nous font cruellement défaut. Si nous voulons faire plonger Greyback il faut que ses employés témoigne contre lui.

Harry frissonna. L'agent Zabini venait purement et simplement de lui demander de "trahir" son mac.

\- Non c'est impossible !

\- Monsieur Evans, reprit Blaise nous avons vraiment besoin de vous.

\- Non j'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Vous ne pouvez pas me...

\- Monsieur Evans ? Harry ? Le coupa doucement Draco. Nous savons ce que Greyback vous fait faire... Nous voulons simplement vous aider.

\- J'ai dit NON ! Clama sèchement Harry. Maintenant messieurs soit vous m'inculpez soit vous me laissez partir je ne répondrais plus à aucune de vos questions !

Draco et Blaise soupirèrent de concert devant la dertermination du plus jeune. Décidément ce n'etait pas leur journée. Harry était le dernier des cinq "serveurs" qu'ils avaient interpellé. Et comme les quatre autres avant lui il refusait de témoigner contre ce chien de Greyback. Ils étaient coincés. Sans le témoignage des "serveurs" il serait impossible de faire plonger le proxénète.

\- Harry, tenta une dernière fois Draco. Je comprend que cela puisse vous faire peur mais nous pouvons vous protéger de lui.

Mais Harry resta muet.

\- Très bien Monsieur Evans. Je prend note de votre refus de témoigner. Cependant permettez moi de vous laisser ma carte. Si jamais d'avis n'hesitez pas a me contacter. Vous pouvez partir, termina Blaise une lui tendant un petit bout de carton sur lequel était inscrit les coordonnées de l'agent.

Harry hésita un instant avant de prendre la petite carte de sa main tremblante et sorti de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Après le départ du jeune homme, les deux agents restés dans la salle essayèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans leur pensées. Assurément leur chef Severus Snape n'allait pas être ravi. Ils n'avaient strictement rien. Les "clients" fautes de preuves directes avaient dû être relâchés. Greyback refusait obstinément de parler. Et aucuns des serveurs interrogés ne voulaient témoigner contre l'homme.

\- Au moins Evan contrairement aux autres a pris ma carte c'est mieux que rien... Soupira Blaise découragé. Au fait Draco, reprit il. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de l'appeler par son prénom ? Le même que tu as lâché tout a l'heure au moment où le chef et revenu ? Tu le connais ?

Draco se contenta de nier de la tête.

\- Bon dieu Drake ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Et puis franchement c'etait pas en lui montrant que tu avais pitié de lui que ça allait le faire parler !

Le blond grogna contre son ami.

\- C'est bon t'as fini ? Je suis crevé mon lit m'attend !

Et ignorant Blaise qui voulu répliquer, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur pour obtenir son accord pour prendre congé. Une fois la permission obtenue il se rendit dans le vestiaire, se changea rapidement avant claquer la porte de son casier. Il avait hâte de rentrer enfin chez lui. Il avait désespérément besoin de dormir.

Arrivé devant la sortie du commissariat il jura.

\- Putain de temps de merde ! Quelle journée pourrie !

Ouvrant son parapluie il se dirigea vers le parking tout en slalomant pour esquiver les flaques conséquentes que la pluie avait formées. Enfin devant sa wolswagen grise, il déverrouilla sa portière avant de se figer.

\- Blaise a raison... J'aurais jamais dû l'appeler par son prénom... C'était tout sauf professionnel ! Est ce parce qu'il me fait penser à mon Harry ?

A cette pensée il se renfrogna. Tout cela était derrière lui depuis des années maintenant. Il fallait qu'il arrête définitivement de penser à Harry Potter. Malgré tout intérieurement il devait bien se l'avouer Harry Evans l'intrigué.

\- Bon stop Draco tu te calmes et tu arrêtes ! Tu divagues complet là ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux !

Rassuré il se secoua la tête pour chasser les idées ridicules qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit et son cœur se serra. Il était la devant lui.

Harry Evans se tenait là à peine cent mètre de lui au niveau de l'arret de bus. La vision du jeune homme trempé le rendit triste et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait il s'avanca vers lui.

De son côté Harry était en train de rageait.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce bus ! Il a déjà dix minutes de retard ce con !

Il en avait marre. Il se sentait complètement à bout. Il avait faim, froid et était fatigué. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas maintenant il était complément trempé. Il allait tombé malade c'était sûr.

\- Ah non Harry, reprend toi mon vieux c'est pas le moment de craquer ! S'encouragea-t-il au moment ou des larmes commençaient à déborder de ses yeux.

A cet instant il sentit une présence derrière lui alors qu'un parapluie venait de faire son apparition au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Le brun se retourna.

\- Je... J'attends mon bus... Bredouilla-t-il

\- Vous êtes trempé. Voulez vous que je vous raccompagne "Harry" ?

Au doux son de son prénom Harry relava la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baisser et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée et voyant l'agent Malfoy lui sourire gentiment.

-... Oui... S'echappa seulement de ses lèvres et au moment même où il vit le blond lui refaire un magnifique sourire, Harry plongea dans ses yeux gris orages et sut qu'il était perdu. Définitivement.

A suivre ...

Et voilà chapitre 3 bouclé j'espere qu'il vous a plus :) si c'est le cas reviews ? Lol

ps : j'essaye de faire le moins de faute possible mais je ne suis pas la plus douée en orthographe donc si vous en voyait n'hesitait pas a m'en faire part :)

pps : la suite sera pour demain ou mardi bon début de semaine :)


	5. Chapter 4

Merci à ceux qui aime :) et désolée du retard.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Harry suivit l'agent Malfoy jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Intimidés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient engager la conversation. Le silence pesant qui s'etait doucement installé n'était brisé que par la voix monotone provenant du gps que le blond avait réglé après avoir demander l'adresse à son passager.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il le ramène ? Se demanda Harry. En plus je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... On est bientôt arrivé. Il doit penser que je suis malpoli. Mince c'est gênant... Je ne peux même pas l'inviter à prendre un café j'ai pas eu le temps de faire de courses... Mais je ne peux pas non plus partir comme un voleur sans le remercier convenablement alors qu'il s'est si gentiment proposé de me ramener ? Et non Harry se jeter d'une voiture en marche c'est loin d'etre la meilleure idée de ta vie !

Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui dans l'infime espoir de trouver enfin un sujet de conversation quand il remarqua qu'il avait détrempé tout le côté passager de l'auto.

\- Désolé... Murmura-t-il.

Il se donna une gifle mentale.

\- Bravo Harry ! Parles encore moins fort histoire d'etre sûr qu'il ne t'entende pas ! Pensa-t-il.

Draco à sa grande surprise l'avait cependant entendu. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Désolé de quoi Harry ?

\- Je suis trempé... J'ai dégelassé votre voiture, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave voyons, le rassura l'agent. Si cela m'avait posé un soucis je ne vous aurez pas proposé de vous reconduire chez vous.

Draco essayait de paraître le plus naturel et détendu possible, mais à l'interieur c'était la seconde guerre mondiale.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Draco de lui proposer ça ! Tu peux être grave con quand tu t'y mets ! Il va croire que j'ai pitié de lui !

Draco était perturbé c'etait la première fois qu'il proposé à un inconnu de le ramener. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quand il avait vu le brun sous la pluie cela lui était venue comme une évidence mais maintenant...

\- Rah ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien ! Tu as juste voulu être gentil avec lui ou alors tu es tellement crevé que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ! Se dit-il.

Harry de son côté voyant Draco se refermer sur lui même n'osa plus rien dire de plus. Soudain deux camions les dépassèrent dangereusement forçant Draco à piler.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Sûrement un incendie...

Un instant plus tard, alors qu'il s'engagait dans la rue où vivait Harry, il dû stopper sa voiture, un cordon de sécurité bloquait l'accès.

\- Restez ici, je vais voir ce qui se passe, lui dit Draco en descendant du véhicule.

Harry vit l'agent Malfoy héler un pompier, échanger quelques mots avec avant de revenir vers lui le visage impassible.

\- Apparement il y a eu une explosion de gaz dans un des logements. L'immeuble s'est effondré. Les pompiers ont bloqué toute la rue par mesure de sécurité. Harry ?... Harry ?...

Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'écouter.

\- Harry ? Repeta Draco. Vous allez bien ?

Mais Harry restait figé. Au moment au Draco voulu le réinterpréter, il déboucla sa ceinture d'un coup sec, sorti précipitamment de la voiture et à la grande surprise du blond se lit a courir vers le lieu de l'incident, se moquant complètement du cordon de sécurité.

\- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas passez ! C'est dangereux ! Revenez !

Mais Harry passa outre l'ordre du pompier. Son élan fut coupé net. Devant le spectacle de désolation qui lui faisait face, il se laissa tomber au sol a genoux. Son immeuble, le seul chez lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu s'etait totalement effondré sur lui même. Graves et bouts de verres jonchés le sol autour de lui.

\- Non pas ça... Gémit Harry.

Certes pour certain le studio qu'il habitait etait à la limite miteux et délabré mais c'etait son logis depuis des années et il s'y était attaché. Son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il compris que ses maigres bien etait perdu à jamais.

\- Non ! Maman ! Papa ! Pensa-t-il la gorge nouée.

Il s'appretait à s'élancer vers les vestiges de l'ancien immeuble, quand une poigne ferme et puissante l'arreta net.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ? Le gronda Draco furieux. Êtes vous complètement inconscient ?! Ou stupide ?!

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche qu'il le regretta immédiatement. L'air dévasté d'Harry n'arrangeait guère son sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Mes parents... Souffla Harry en commença à sangloter.

\- Vos parents ? Ils étaient dans l'immeuble ?

\- Oui... Non... Lui répondit le brun en pleurant de plus bel. Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps... Il ne me reste qu'une seule photo d'eux... Restais... Je l'ai oublié hier en partant travailler... Je les ai perdu encore une fois... Maman... Papa... Je suis si désolé... Pardon...

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se mît à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il avait déjà tout perdu, ses souvenirs, son identité jusqu'a sa dignité après être tombé dans les mains de Voldemort. Et maintenant ce destin pourri semblait avoir décidé de l'achever. Il lui avait pris la dernière chose à laquelle il tenait, cette unique photo qui était resté dans sa poche au moment de l'accident qui avait pris la vie de ses parents et qu'il avait conservé précieusement depuis.

Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'hurler ainsi sur Harry. Il avait eu peur pour le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Après tout il ne le connaissait depuis à peine 24 heures. Il ne comprenait pas tous les sentiments qui l'envahissait depuis que ses yeux s'etaient posés sur le brun. Tout se mélangeait. Peine. Douleur. Tristesse. Peur. Colère. Tendresse. Amour... Amour ... ?

\- Non pas amour ! S'ecria intérieurement Draco. C'est impossible ! Je le connais à peine ! En plus c'est un prostitué ! Il vend son corps pour de l'argent bordel ! Est-ce parlé qu'il me fait penser a MON Harry ?

Cependant il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Indéniablement il éprouvait de la peine pour Harry Evans. Il s'accroupit alors devant lui et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Chut... Calmez vous Harry... Ça va aller... Tenta-t-il maladroitement de le consoler.

Il continua ainsi à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pendant plusieurs minutes. Elles finirent cependant par faire l'effet escompté et Draco sentit Harry se détendre peu à peu.

\- Comment je vais faire ? Hoqueta-t-il doucement contre son épaule. Je n'ai plus rien... Aucun endroit où aller. J'ai tout perdu...

La nuit commençait à tomber, Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici. Il releva la tête du brun, sa décision était prise.

\- Venez avec moi. Vous passerez la nuit chez moi. J'ai une chambre d'ami, continua-t-il. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous aviserons demain pour trouver une solution.

Harry s'appretait a décliner l'offre si généreuse mais Draco l'arreta immédiatement en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- Et c'est non négociable Harry ! Aller venez !

Harry rougit, la proximité de Draco le troublait. Il fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer son accord laissant ensuite le blond lui prendre la main pour le reconduire à sa voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un des beaux quartiers de Londres. Draco gara son véhicule dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble avant d'entrainer Harry a sa suite vers l'ascenseur.

\- J'habite au 7eme étage, lui expliqua-t-il.

Harry ne lui répondit que par un simple "ok" du bout des lèvres. Draco commençait à être inquiéter. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux de l'effondrement Harry etait resté bloqué dans un mutisme qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer il fit pénétrer Harry dans son antre.

Harry fut saisi par le charme qui se dégageait de l'appartement. Décoré avec goût il devait sans nul doute être bon d'y vivre.

\- C'est magnifique...

\- Merci Harry, lui répondit Draco en souriant. Je vais vous faire visiter.

Il lui montra tour à tour une belle cuisine toute équipée, un salon chaleureux, puis une salle de bain immense pourvue d'une baignoire et d'une douche. Il termina la visite en lui montrant une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa chambre avant de le faire entrer dans la dernière pièce.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la pièce. Décoré dans les tons vert et argent, la pièce etait meublée par un bureau, une petite penderie et un immense lit double, le tout en bois d'acajou. Le tout etait de très belle facture et summum du luxe les draps du lit étaient en satin. Le brun se tourna vers son hôte. Jamais il n'oserait ne serait-ce que se glisser sous les draps. Il n'avait vu de sa vie chambre plus sublime.

\- Je... Vous savez je peux me contenter du canapé...

\- Pourquoi ? S'etonna Draco.

\- C'est juste trop... Chez moi je dormais juste sur un BZ vous savez... Le canapé me conviendrait parfaitement.

Le blond comprenant que le jeune homme n'avait sans doute jamais du dormir dans un lit digne de ce nom essaya de le détendre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne me dérange pas que vous occupiez cette chambre. C'est juste la chambre d'ami vous savez.

A ces mots Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la chambre à coucher du maître des lieux. Soudain un grognement intempestif le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Son ventre lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien manger depuis plus d'une journée. Le rire clair de Draco résonna dans la pièce et Harry se mît à rougir deux fois plus.

\- Vous devenez avoir faim, rit doucement le blond. En même temps moi aussi. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire a manger cependant, reprit-il face à la gêne évidente de son convive. Vous désirez manger quelque chose de particulier ? J'invite !

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne voulait pas abusé de l'hospitalité de l'agent d'avantages. Cependant n'ayant pas un sous sur lui, il céda devant la détermination de Draco tout en se promettant de le rembourser dès qu'il le pourrait.

\- Merci monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit il simplement confus.

\- Beurk non pas de monsieur Malfoy avec moi s'il vous plait. J'ai l'impression d'etre un vieux ! Je n'ai que 28 ans vous savez. Appelez moi simplement Draco et surtout n'hesitez pas a me tutoyer.

\- D'accord mon... Draco ! A condition que vous... Tu me tutoyes aussi ! Accepta le brun en lui faisant pour la première fois un vrai sourire qui illuminait ses yeux d'emeraudes.

Ne voulant pas que le plus jeune remarque que ce sourire l'avez troublé, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce en lui lançant :

\- D'accord ! Je vais commandé chinois du coup !

Harry l'entendit passer commande par téléphone dans le salon et décida de le rejoindre.

\- Merci... Merci pour tout Draco.

\- Mais de rien Harry ! Je vais chercher notre menu chez le traiteur. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. N'hesite pas a utiliser la salle de bain. La journée a été longue un bain te fera du bien ! Tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans le meuble sous levier.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ne t'inquietes pas, le rassura Draco en prenant son manteau et son portefeuille. A tout de suite.

Et il sortit de l'appartement. Harry laissait seul et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire décida de faire ce que lui avait proposer Draco. Il ne l'avouerait jamais (même sous la torture) mais dès qu'il avait vu l'immense baignoire il en avait rêvé. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pris de bain.

Une demie heure plus tard Draco les bras chargés de deux sachets repas rentra.

\- Harry. Je suis de retour.

Pas de réponse.

\- Harry ?

L'appartement semblait inhabité, aucune trace de son invité. Sans doute celui ci avait pris la fuite après son départ pensa-il dépité. Par acquis de conscience il décida malgré tout de vérifier dans la salle de bain. Il tomba sur une vision enchanteresse. Harry s'etait endormi, ses longs cheveux flottants autour de lui, un air paisible sur le visage.

\- On dirait un ange...

Il fit courir ses doigts sur la joue velouté du jeune homme avant de descendre vers sa bouche. Il voulait regoûter a la douceur de ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte il pencha lentement la tête vers elles. Au moment où ses propres lèvres les frôlaient il se recula d'un bond comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire moi !

Son regard dériva sur le corps magnifique, dans la plus simple nudité, allongé devant lui.

\- Ah non ! Couché toi ! C'est pas le moment ! C'est pas possible je dois vraiment être en manque ! Samedi direction boîte faut que je me trouve un mec ! ... Mon dieu dire qu'il va dormir dans la chambre d'a coté cette nuit... Comment je vais faire pour pas lui sauter dessus moi ?... Pensa-t-il en maudissant ses fichues hormones.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait plus tard en faisant néanmoins attention de refermer délicatement la porte. Il décida d'agir comme s'il venait juste de revenir de chez le traiteur. Il fit claquer la porte d'entrer et appela le brun d'une voix suffisamment forte pour sortir de son sommeil.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry se réveilla brusquement en entenda Draco.

\- Merde ! Je endormi dans le bain !

Il s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette propre avant de s'arreter devant ses vêtements encore mouillés. N'ayant aucune envie de les remettre. Il décida une fois de plus à faire appel à la générosité de son hôte.

\- Draco ? Aurais tu des vêtements propres à me prêter s'il te plait ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, deux coups furent taper à la porte.

\- je t'ai mis des vêtements au pieds de la porte, je vais mettre la table.

Effectivement, Harry trouva derrière elle un jean, un caleçon et une chemise simple en coton. Il les revêtit rapidement ne voulant pas faire attendre son bienfaiteur plus longtemps. Le brun remarqua sans surprise qu'il n'avait pas du tout la même corpulence que le blond. La chemise lui arrivait aux genoux et le jean lui tombait sur les hanches.

\- Tant pis, on va faire avec... J'appelerai Ron pour lui demander de me prêter des vêtements demain... Ca fera l'affaire pour ce soir...

Il essaya ensuite de coiffer, tant bien que mal, ses longs cheveux et une fois qu'il en fut à peu près satisfait il alla rejoindre Draco dans la cuisine. La table y était déjà dressée.

\- Mmmm ! Ça sent divinement bon ! S'exclama Harry l'eau à la bouche.

Draco se retourna et retient avec beaucoup de mal un gémissement. Malgré cette tenue bien trop grande pour lui Harry etait un appel au viol. Il s'assit rapidement pour cacher son érection naissante et invita le plus jeune a en faire autant.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les deux hommes discutant de tout est de rien quand un peu plus tard Harry se mît à bailler.

\- Désolé Draco, s'excusa-t-il je ne tiens plus je vais aller me coucher...

\- Pas de soucis mon lit m'appelle aussi, tenta de plaisanter le blond. En réalité il avait hâte de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'eloigner de la vision divine qu'il lui faisait face. Il avait peur de craquer et de lui sauter dessus sans attendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

\- Bonne nuit Draco, lui dit Harry avant de prendre congé. Et surtout merci ! Merci pour tout.

\- De rien Harry...

Le blond a sa grande surprise lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue dans une impulsion soudaine.

\- Dors bien Harry, lui murmura-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Harry resta de longues secondes sans bouger ébahi par le geste de Draco avant de glisser à son tour dans la chambre d'ami. Rougissant il se glissa dans les draps, rêveur. Il s'endormit des que sa tête toucha l'oreiller en pensant qu'il pourrait aisément tomber amoureux d'un homme tel que Draco...

A suivre...

Et voilà désolée pour l'attente et merci encore pour les reviews :) le prochain chapitre sera soit pour la fin de semaine soit pour le début de la semaine pro alors bonne fin de semaine et bon weekend :) :) :)


End file.
